


Résister c'est déjà céder

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aurora centric, F/M, No Dialogue, One-Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l’instant où elle l’avait rencontré pour la première fois.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel





	Résister c'est déjà céder

**Author's Note:**

> The Originals est à Julie Plec.

Il était là, elle le sentait, elle ne le voyait pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder. Cela faisait des mois que Lucien et elle jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris et ce soir était le soir où le chat allait dévorer la pauvre et innocente souris sans s’inquiéter de ce qui se passerait pour elle après. 

Lucien Castle était un ami de son frère Tristan de Martel, il avait vingt ans et était un très beau jeune homme, Aurora aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, et elle aurait cent fois préféré l’être plutôt qu’avoir croisé son regard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l’instant où elle l’avait rencontré pour la première fois. C’était une fin d’après-midi d’octobre, elle rentrait du lycée et avait été appelée par son aîné pour dire bonjour à ses amis. Tristan et les autres garçons s’étaient installés au salon. Auprès du blond qui partageait le même sang qu’elle il y avait un garçon brun qu’il avait présenté comme Elijah Mikaelson, un autre avec des cheveux noirs était Jackson Kenner, un autre à la peau sombre se prénommait Marcel Gérard, et le dernier qui était brun comme Elijah répondait au nom de Lucien Castle. C’était lui qui avait fait le plus d’effet à la petite rousse. Dès la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle elle avait senti son cœur cogner fort contre sa poitrine, cela avait empirer lorsqu’il lui avait sourit. Après de brèves salutations et une révérence toute aussi courte, elle s’était excusée en prétextant des devoirs et avait filé (en réalité fuit) en direction de sa chambre. 

Il avait souvent été invité chez eux et profitait de chaque instant où ils se retrouvaient seuls pour renforcer l’emprise qu’il avait sur elle. Il lui caressait le bras, parfois c’était sur son épaule que sa main s’égarait, lorsque qu’elle ne glissait pas lentement le long de son dos. Il lui murmurait des Aurora qui peignaient de rouge les joues de l’adolescente. En sa présence elle n’était plus maîtresse d’elle-même. 

Elle avait lutté, elle pouvait le jurer sur la tête de sa défunte mère, elle avait tout fait pour le repousser, elle l’avait menacé de tout raconter à son frère et à son père. Elle avait retiré sa main lorsqu’il l’avait posée sur elle, elle avait tapé dessus aussi quelques fois, elle s’était éloignée de lui dès qu’il avait tenté une approche. Cela avait été inutile et il l’avait su, il avait continué de lui tourner autour. Il était un prédateur et tout ce qu’il attendait c’était le moment où sa proie réaliserait qu’il était futile de poursuivre la lutte et qu’il valait mieux abandonner. 

Ce soir Aurora était seule, son père et Tristan étaient respectivement à une réunion à New-York et à un rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie. Les domestiques étaient dans leur chambres qui étaient à l’autre bout de la maison. Il se rapprochait, il venait pour elle, parce qu’il la voulait et parce qu’elle n’avait plus la volonté de résister. Il y avait quelque jours de cela elle lui avait annoncé le départ des hommes de la maison et elle lui avait indiqué comment la rejoindre dans sa chambre sans se faire repérer. Elle n’aurait pas dû faiblir, ce n’était pas un homme pour elle, probablement pas l’homme auquel monsieur de Martel rêvait de la marier, et elle était une gentille fille, elle aurait dû tout lui révéler, elle aurait dû vouloir protéger son honneur et sa virginité, la conserver pour son mari. Pourtant ce n’était pas le remord et ou la honte qu’elle éprouvait mais une certaine impatience et une certaine excitation à l’idée de ce qui allait se passer. 

La porte s’ouvrit et à son plus grand soulagement ce fut lui, elle avait redouté l’espace d’une seconde qu’il s’agisse d’un cambrioleur. La chambre d’Aurora n’était éclairée que par la lune qui cette nuit était pleine et dégagée et dont la lumière était le plus intense sur son lit. Il pouvait donc la contempler à loisir, la jeune fille était en nuisette (il faisait chaud en ce mois d’avril) assise les jambes étalées de tout leur long. Il se rapprocha lentement et vint s’asseoir au fond du lit, elle replia ses jambes pour qu’il puisse venir plus près d’elle, ce qu’il fit. Il effleura la peau nue du bout des doigts, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps de la petite rousse. 

Elle savait qu’elle n’avait rien à espérer de lui, qu’il ne lui promettrait pas des toujours, pas de mariage, il aimait trop les femmes pour s’en contenter d’une seule. Elle ignorait s’il avait couché avec d’autres filles pendant « leurs » mois et elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, elle ne voulait pas l’imaginer dans les bras d’autres femmes, d’autres pauvres et faibles créatures, qui tout comme elle, avaient cédé à ses avances. Là il était à elle ou plutôt elle était à lui, et elle n’avait pas besoin d’illusions pour lui ruiner son moment. Ce moment que son père désapprouverait s’il l’apprenait, elle imaginait déjà le scandale si l’on découvrait qu’Aurora de Martel s’était offerte à un homme sans avoir eu la bague au doigt. 

Leur visage se rapprochaient l’un de l’autre lentement et lorsqu’elle sentit son souffle sur son cou elle ferma les yeux, elle était trop nerveuse, trop intimidée pour soutenir son regard. Ses lèvres furent bientôt recouvertes par une autre paire de labre qui ne touchèrent les siennes qu’une fraction de seconde avant de se retirer, elles revinrent restèrent un peu plus longtemps puis repartirent. Il allait doucement pour la rassurer ou pour la frustrer elle ne le savait pas, mais elle en profitait, elle recevait chacun de ses baisers, chacun de ses gestes parce que cette nuit d’amour, cette nuit où Lucien lui accordait toute son attention ne se reproduirait pas. Derrière ses paupières closes elle dissimulait son air si peinée, si résignée à l’idée qu’il ne serait plus jamais là, qu’elle cesserait d’exister lorsqu’il aurait joui. Aurora de Martel cesserait d’être pour se transformer en fille rousse qu’il avait baisé dans son lit de jeune fille. Il l’oublierait et lorsqu’il viendrait chez eux il ne lui tournerait plus au tour, il se contenterait tout au plus de la saluer poliment pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Quant à elle, elle devrait effacer de sa mémoire la nuit qu’elle avait passé dans ses bras, et faire taire son cœur à jamais. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait aimer un autre homme un jour, elle ne savait même pas si elle l’aimait lui, elle ne savait plus rien lorsqu’il était près d’elle. 

C’était insensé, c’était même de la folie de s’offrir à lui en sachant qu’elle perdait tout en le faisant, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce désir, contre cette envie de donner à Lucien ce que son futur époux n’aurait jamais. Elle ne connaissait que trop son père et son amour pour l’argent et les biens matériels, elle serait très certainement vendue à un vieillard extrêmement riche alors il valait mieux que son premier soit beau et surtout qu’elle éprouve quelque chose de fort pour lui. Elle était prête à vivre le reste de son existence avec cette « honte » et malheureuse comme la pierre si c’était avec Lucien qu’elle faisait l’amour pour la première fois. 

Etait-ce une certitude ou un mensonge qu’elle se racontait pour justifier son acte, après tout beaucoup de choses pouvaient se produire entre ce soir et sa future union ; son père pouvait mourir (pas qu’elle le souhaitait, Aurora n’était pas ainsi), elle pouvait mourir (cette option non plus elle ne l’espérait pas)… Non elle ne devait pas songer à tout cela maintenant, elle devait seulement lâcher prise et profiter de lui. 

Les douces lèvres quittèrent les siennes et migrèrent lentement vers son cou, déposant une traînée de légers baisers si doux qu’elle ne pu retenir un soupir de satisfaction. La bouche de l’ami de son frère descendait de plus en plus bas vers son épaule se rapprochant dangereusement de la bretelle gauche de sa tenue de nuit. Elle glissa ses bras derrière sa nuque, le ramenant encore plus près d’elle et promena ses mains dans la chevelure châtaine de son amant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s’écartèrent. 

« Lucien, murmura-t-elle ».

C’était fini, elle avait pris sa décision, et en prononçant son prénom elle venait de s’avouer vaincu, de capituler. Toutes les raisons qui avaient retardé ce moment, qu’elle s’était répétée en boucle comme des leçons pour résister, venaient de partir en fumée. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre contre elle-même et au diable les conséquences.


End file.
